


Sappy Movies Make Sappy Romances

by ShadowSlayer0



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hidden Feelings, I'm Sorry, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSlayer0/pseuds/ShadowSlayer0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe came over to the Bear's house for a movie night. Unfortunately, she only brought some Yensid movies, and the only movies the Bear's have are horror movies. Thinking that isn't not suitable for the 12 year old, Panda leaves to the local BlueBox to get another movie. Oddly enough, it only has Rom-Coms, and if that wasn't bad enough, it started raining. Meanwhile, at the house, Ice Bear goes into Panda's room, and finds things that he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sappy Movies Make Sappy Romances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible writer, and the only reason I wrote this is because there isn't enough on the internet, Not a first time writer, but a first time poster. I'm sorry if the summary is complete shit.
> 
> I love criticism, just make is constructive. Or else I'll leave a snarky comment in response ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Now remember, be nice to your team, help as many people as you can, and always have a smile.  
> Or burn in the pits of hell because you made the blood of the innocent run down the pavement, turning it a lovely shade of red. Letting the world die.
> 
> Also, if these weren't obvious:  
> King of Lions = The Lion King  
> 101 Golden Retrievers = 101 Dalmatians  
> The Tramp With Lady = Lady and the Tramp  
> Wednesday the 4th = Friday the 13th  
> The Square = The Ring  
> The Playbook of Silver Linings= Silver Linings playbook  
> Book Notes = The Notebook

_Knock Knock Knock_. There was a rap at the door. Getting up, Grizzly walked over to the door. Opening the door, he let's Chloe in. "Thanks Grizz." She smiles at him.

"Anytime, my lady," he punctually replies. Moving back to the couch, Panda and Ice Bear scoot over to make room for Chloe.

Smiling, Chloe reaches into her backpack and pulls out the CD's she brought. "Ok," she starts, "So I have The King of Lions, 101 Golden Retrievers, and The Tramp with Lady." Pulling out the movies, she lays them on the circular table. "Which one shall we watch first," she asks.

Being rather skeptical, Grizzly grimaces. "Did you bring any other movies," he asks. "These are good movies, but aren't they a bit..." he trails off, "childish?"

Chloe frowns, "Come on guys. I really like these. They're my favorite, if you just give them a chance, I'm sure you would like it."

Grizz doesn't agree, "Hey Pan-Pan, do you have any movies we can watch?" he asks. This makes Chloe feel even more dejected.

Panda looks up from his phone, "I might have some in my room, if you want me to go check."

Ice Bear shakes his head, "Ice Bear has movies," he says, pulling out Wednesday the 4th, and The Square.

Grizzly also shoots down this idea "Do you really think that's a good idea with a 12 year old in the room?"

"Ice Bear sees no problem with it," he responds.

Panda looks up from his phone, "Ok, how about this. I'll just head down to the BlueBox near the convenience store, get us a PG-13 mystery movie that we call all watch. Deal?"

Grizz looks at Panda, then Ice Bear, then Chloe, and back to Panda. "Yep," they say, smiling.

Walking to the door, Panda opens it, and with responds with "Be back in a few." Walking away from the cave, he starts out towards the convenience store. Walking through the forest at night always gave him a him an uneasy feeling. Hearing a twig crack, he starts walking faster. Hearing something moving through the brush, he brakes out into a full-out sprint. Tripping over a root that he didn't see in the darkness, he feels a presence over him. "Don't hurt me!" he shouts. The small squirrel was startled by the noise, runs back into the forest. Looking up, Panda smiles. "Ha, take that" he exclaims. Looking up, he notices how close he was to the BlueBox. "Oh, I'm here." Looking up, he walks up the BlueBox to find one thing.

Sappy Rom-Coms

* * *

 

"Hey," Chloe starts, "Didn't Panda say he might have some movies in his room?"

Grizzly smiles, "Yeah, I think he did. Should one of us check?" he asks.

"Ice Bear will do it." Ice Bear says. Getting up, he walks into Panda's room. Grizzly might have said Thanks, but Ice Bear was already in the room, so he couldn't hear. Truth be told, he was glad to be in the room. Unbeknownst to his brother, he has a little crush on Panda. Ice Bear thinks about how cute he is, and all the dorky little things he does. Looking through Panda's room, he tried to find the movies as quick as possible. Even though he wasn't to be hear, he didn't want to over step his boundaries.

Looking on the dresser, he saw a leather book bound in a cobalt ribbon. Getting a closer look, he realized that it's Panda's diary. Ice Bear thought about opening it. On one paw, it could help him score with Panda, but on the other paw, it would be over stepping his boundaries by quite a lot. Turning away, he resists the books call.

For a few seconds.

Turning around, he grabs the books and unfastens the ribbon. Opening to the first page, he sees a very neat and organized table of contents. Looking down the list, there is a specific entry that catches his eye. _Letters to Ice Bear._

Opening to the page, he sees the writing. Reading through it, he realizes that they are love letters. Some of the sentences turn him cherry red, while other just make him think of how cute Panda is.

_Crack_. Ice Bear jumped at the sound of the thunder clap. Looking out the window, he realized that it's raining cats and dogs. "Ice Bear," he hears Grizz say. Turning around, he focuses on his brother. "You've been in here a while, have you found the movies?" he asks.

"Ice Bear has found nothing." He responds, tying the ribbon around the book. "Ice Bear must go now, I'll be back soon." Getting up (with the diary) he walks over to the door. Pulling out an umbrella, he opens the door.

"Wait, where do you think you're going." Chloe asks. "You could get a cold!" she exclaims.

"Ice Bear has things to do," he responds, leaving a confused Grizzly and Chloe behind as he heads into the storm.

* * *

 

Running through the forest, Panda really wanted to get back and under a warm blanket. He couldn't see very far in front of him due to the storm, but he knew the forests rather well and was on his way home. Stumbling, he tripped into a warm puff of fuzz. He no longer felt rain, and was consent to sit there for awhile, but knowing he couldn't, Panda looked up to see his brother standing there.

Slightly winded, he says "Oh hey Ice Bear, I was just on my way home. The only thing BlueBox had were some sappy Rom-Coms, but they were good, so I got The Playbook of Silver Linings, and Book Notes, I hope those are all right." He puffs out.

"Ice Bear wants to know about the kiss," he responds.

Turning to Ice Bear, Panda is confused. "I don't think they had that movie at-" he was cut off as Ice Bear leaned in a met their lips in a passionate kiss.

Pulling back, the two bears can see each other's blushes. Smiling, Panda said "Oh, that kiss."

Pulling Panda in a hug, Ice bear whispers "Did Panda like my kiss?"

"Very much," he whispers back.

Staying like that for a minute, they stayed close, smiling all the while. "We should get back," Ice Bear says.

Stepping back, Panda finds Ice Bears paw and entangles his against it. "Yes, let's," he responds as they start back to the cave.

* * *

 

Smiling, Panda throws the door open. He exclaims "I'm sorry we took so long, let's get started." There was a cheer as Panda loaded The Playbook of Silver Linings into the CD player. Sitting down on the couch, as he waits for the movie to start. Suddenly, he felt a warmth surrounding his body. Looking up, he sees Ice Bear wrapping a blanket against himself and Panda as they settled in and got cozy together.

Halfway through the movie, Panda whispers to Ice Bear, "How did you know I liked you," he asked?

"Ice Bear read your diary." he states. "By accident."

Panda goes dead mute. Looking over, he looks at Ice Bear. "You. Did. What?" He says each part slowly, dragging it out to show how unhappy he was.

Ice Bear looks over sheepishly. "It was an accident."

Ice Bear suddenly felt colder as Panda took the blanket away from Ice Bear and further wrapped himself in it.

"This is my blanket."


End file.
